A Fresh Supply of Air
by Super Secret Squirrel
Summary: Summary inside. Air Supply sings Here I Am and is the inspiration for the title.


Disclaimer: Nothing is mine except the title and the plot line. "Here I Am" is by Air Supply, an Australian rock band from the eighties.

Summary: Harry Potter has been out of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for 4 years, passed his Auror training a year ago, killed Voldemort in seventh year, and had just broken up with Cho Chang, a girl a year ahead of him in Hogwarts, whom he had been going out with for six months but is now seriously thinking about marrying her, but a blast from his past gives him second thoughts...

**A Fresh Supply of Air**

"For the last time Ron," Harry yelled. "I am going to propose to Cho, and there's nothing you can do about it!"

"But..." Ron began.

"But, what?"

"What about Hermione?"

"We broke all ties on the Hogwarts Express, going home after seventh year."

"Oh, yeah—"

Ron was interrupted by a huge voice in their little office on the second level of the Ministry of Magic, in Auror Headquarters. "Potter, Weasley," as the new Minister of Magic, Ludo Bagman called them. "We have a situation at Hogwarts."

"What kind of situation?" Ron asked.

"Lucius Malfoy and the other governors of Hogwarts have voted to have Dumbledore replaced." Bagman said.

"By who," Harry asked.

"Dolores Jane Umbridge," Bagman replied.

"Why is she back?" Ron asked, quizzically.

"Malfoy, the caretaker, and the other governors thought she was by far, the best headmaster ever at that school."

"So, what's the problem?" Harry asked.

"It seems Miss Umbridge is beginning to take her authority to a new level."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ron inquired.

"She has fired all but two teachers," Bagman began. "Potions professor Severus Snape, whom she thinks is quite a great ally and Muggle Studies professor Hermione Granger, whom she would love a reason to fire for what she did... let's see, 2...3...5...6 years ago at Hogwarts," he said as Harry and Ron exchanged amused glances.

"Okay we're on our way, Minster." Harry said, as the room was filled with two resounding cracks as Harry and Ron Apparated to the outside to find their brooms and fly to their school neither had seen in four years.

**Hogwarts**

Harry and Ron arrived at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry around six-thirty in the evening.

"Everything looks normal," Harry remarked as he and Ron walked into the Great Hall to find out where all the chaos was going on.

"Ah, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter we've been expecting you," came the icy cold voice of...Dumbledore?

"Professor Dumbledore?" Harry asked.

"Yes, it's me," he replied in his normal voice, "You two have been brought here for a reason. There is no trouble here, only happiness."

"No firings, no new headmaster, no trouble at all?" Ron asked.

"None at all," said a calming voice from behind the two Aurors, "Nice to see you again, Harry, Ron."

"Lavender," Ron said, practically running over a little first year to get to her, wrapping his arms around her, "I missed you."

"I missed you too, Ron," she said, returning the hug.

"What do you teach, Lavender?" Harry asked.

"I just took the place of Professor Sprout, she retired today."

"That's cool," Harry said. "Does Hermione teach here?"

"Yeah," Lavender began, "Transfiguration."

"What about McGonagall?" Ron asked. "Did she retire too?"

"Yes, she did," said another woman's voice, "Hello Harry, Ron, long time, no see."

"Hey Hermione," Ron said.

"Harry," Hermione began, "can I talk to you in private?"

"Sure," he said as he followed her to the Transfiguration classroom.

"Harry, I know this might seem kind of strange," she began, "but I think I've fallen in love with you."

"Hermione," Harry began.

"I know what you're thinking Harry, 'we cut all ties on the Hogwarts Express, we can't go back that way,' but I can seriously say I've fallen for you again."

"Hermione I broke up with Cho, and I thought I wanted to marry her, but I needed that bit of fresh air that you gave me during seventh year," Harry said. "But now I realize that that breath of fresh air is still there, and I... I think I, wait, I _know_ I love you, Hermione, and I have a song for you," he said as he conjured a piano (A/N: in no need of electricity) and began to play:

_Here I am _

_Playing with those memories again_

_And just when I thought time had set me free_

_Those thoughts of you keep taunting me_

_Holding you, a feeling I never outgrew_

_Though each and every part of me has tried_

_Only you can fill that space inside_

_So there's no sense pretending_

_My heart it's not mending_

_Just when I thought I was over you_

_And just when I thought I could stand on my own_

_Oh baby those memories come crashing through_

_And I just can't go on without you._

_On my own I've tried to make the best of it alone_

_I've done everything I can to ease the pain_

_But only you can stop the rain_

_I just can't live without you_

_I miss everything about you_

_Just when I thought I was over you_

_And just when I thought I could stand on my own_

_Oh baby those memories come crashing through_

_And I just can't go on without_

_Go on without_

_It's just no good without you_

"H-Harry," Hermione said, tears in her eyes, "that was beautiful."

"I figured you would like it," he said as he got down on one knee and pulled a small box out of his cloak. "I was going to give this to Cho, but seeing as how we're not together I won't have any guilt on my heart as I ask for your hand in marriage."

"Harry," Hermione began, "I don't know what to say."

"How about a simple yes," Harry said, with a twinkle in his eye.

"Harry, I'd love nothing more than to marry you." Hermione said, overcome with emotion.

"That'll work," Harry said as he slid the ring on her finger, stood up, and kissed her.

Hey guys, how was that? No, no, no, don't tell the monitor, write a review.

The Author of this Story


End file.
